Pretty little baby
by callmespencer
Summary: Spencer has way too many things on her plate. She was attacked by Wren, kicked out of her home, and is pregnant. What more can she handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a Spoby story! Honestly, this is my very first fan fiction ever, so I ask you guys to PLEASE bear with me! With A- still torturing all of the liars, and Toby's recent accident, Spencer has a mix of emotions. Things start to get better until she finds out about the baby… **

Spencer's POV

I walk out of the school building before lunch, and check my phone. Forty missed calls from Toby, Aria, and Emily. When I check my messages, I find that when Toby was clearing his supplies from my house, his platform broke, he fell breaking his arm. Without thinking, I run to my car, and throw it in reverse. I'm going to get detention, but I don't care. As I speed down the road, I check my speedometer. 78 miles per hour, twenty-eight miles over the speed limit. Quickly, I throw my car into a parking space, and march myself into the hospital.

"Toby Cavanaugh," I speak clearly to the receptionist.

"What about him?' She fires back.

"What room?" I practically spit at her. She adjusts her greasy ponytail and snarls the answer.

"205." I give her the evil eye, and charge to his room. When I open the door, he lays in the bed looking incredibly peaceful.

"Toby," I breathe. His eyes open at the sound of my voice, and her reaches out to me with his good hand. "What happened?" I question.

"I was getting my stuff, and the platform broke, and I fell through it." He says matter-O- factly.

Toby and I continue to talk, until the door begins to open. "Toby Cavanaugh?" A British voice says. Great. Just my luck. Wren. "Why hello there, Spencer." His focus changes from Toby to me.

Toby pulls me close to him, then whispers, "how do you know this British tool?" he asks. "I see the way he looks at you."

"Melissa's ex." I whisper back. "Hi there, Wren."

"Toby, you will be discharged today, but you need someone to look after you."

"That would be me." I say. I don't have to ask to know I can stay in his loft for however long I would like. Wren nods, and then begins to unhook medical tubes from Toby's arm. While this is being done, I text my mom:

Hey mom, I'm gonna stay with Toby tonight, he fell and broke his arm, and needs help. XOXO Spence.

I hit the send button, and turn back to Toby. He is now fully dressed, and ready to head out. We walk to the car, his large hand cradling my small one.

On the way to his loft, we stop at the grille for dinner. After we eat, we go back to his loft, and I check his medications. "It's cold in here," I say.

"I'll start the fire." He answers, giving me a peck on the lips. I go back to the bedroom, and change out of my clothes. I slip one of his shirts over my head, and take a moment to savor his sweet scent. When I walk back to the living room, I notice he has set a blanket and pillows up in front of the fire. He lays on his side looking angelic. I kneel down and front of him, and kiss him. "Are you sure?" he asks. "I nod."

**Hey so sorry if that was horrible, but try to give it a shot! I'll update as often as possible, and PLEASE give me reviews and tips! Thank you!**

**-heybails**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, sorry but I literally can't stay away. I have been looking at my computer screen for way too long wanting to post more to my story. Please forgive me! Like I said last time please give me reviews, and follow, it means the world to me! Thank you, -another Spencer. **

_"__Are you sure?" He asks. I nod. _

Toby's POV

The next morning I wake up with a dull throbbing in my arm. I roll over, trying to ease the pain, but I end up with a face full of chestnut colored hair. Slowly, I stand up and look at the time. It's 7:53; Spencer has to be to school at 8:00. I bend down and shake her shoulder. "Spence, wake up." I whisper. She remains motionless. I try again. "Spencer, honey, you have to go to school." She rolls over and attempts to punch my chest.

"Ow," she squeals. "Who put a damn cinderblock next to my bed?" She mutters with her eyes still closed. I poke her in the side, and she squirms slightly. After about a minute, she cracks an eye open. "Much better than a cinderblock," she mumbles. "Why did you wake me up, Toby?" she questions.

"You have school in about ten minutes." I tell her.

"Shit!" She yelps as she leaps out of the bed. I sit down, and watch her scurry around the loft. She throws my shirt off, and gallops to my closet. We supplied her with clothes. Spencer pulls out a navy blue dress with white daisies out of the closet. When she is safely secured in that, she braids her hair to the side. Grabbing her bag, she runs over to my side, and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Shoes!" I remind her before she skips out the door.

"Oh yeah," she says and grabs a pair of navy blue TOMS.

Spencer's POV

When I reach my car, I notice I didn't lock it last night. Huh, I think to myself that is very unlike me! Shrugging it off, I climb in and click my seatbelt. I speed to Rosewood Day, and run to my first class.

Before the bell rings, I check my phone.

1 text: Unavailable

Spencer, I spy with my little eye someone not being careful. Next time, remember to do it away from the window.

Kisses, -a.

I make a face at my phone, and Aria looks at me skeptically. I shake my head and look away.

The day flies past me like no one could believe. I am entirely zoned out, wondering if –A got any pictures. During English, Mr. Fitz calls on me. I look at him with a blank expression, not knowing what he asked.

"For once in her life, the famous Spencer Hastings doesn't know the answer," Mona snickers. I shoot her a look, and Aria pipes in for me.

She spews out the answer, and Mr. Fitz looks at her lovingly. I notice, but I hope no-one else did.

At the end of the day, I run to my locker, and collect my books. I jog over to my car, and text my mom.

Hey moms, spending another night with Toby, make my excuses?

I hit send, and drive back to the loft. I know Toby won't be back til' after five, so I jump on my homework.

**Ok, so here is chapter two, and at the way I'm thinking, I will be updating almost too much if that's possible! Feel free to ask questions!**

**Thank you, **

**The other Spencer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I'll probably be writing often, because we just finished our Mock Trial in school which means no homework for this Spencer! So give me tips, I'm new at this haha, thank you!**

_I know Toby won't be back til' after five, so I jump on my homework. _

Spencer's POV

I lay on Toby's bed; my books sprawled out over the pillows. After I finish my bio homework, I check the clock, 4:30. I should make dinner. I jump up, and walk to the kitchen. I need to see what I'm facing. I have the ingredients for Lasagna. I only have thirty minutes, but I'm quick. Like a blind person, I stumble around the kitchen. I have no idea where anything is! Finally, I am able to find what I'm looking for, and I get the dish in the oven. I take seven long strides over to the bedroom, and plop on the bed. Time to vigorously study for French.

Toby's POV

When I walk into my loft, I notice that it's unusually clean. "Spence! I'm home!" I shout.

"In the bedroom!" She calls back. When I walk in, she is laying on her stomach, kicking her bare feet to the beat of her music. She looks over at me and waits for me to kiss her. I take her cue, and saunter over, and we lock lips.

"When did you find time to clean?" I joke, looking at her scattered books.

"Got bored of French," She laughs.

"So, you cleaned, did homework, but where's the food?" I ask playfully.

"The oven!" She shouts then laughs. Promptly, she jumps up, and runs to the oven. Proudly, Spencer pulls a steaming dish of what looks like lasagna. I can't tell. "Lasagna!" She says switching her weight. She sets it down on the table, and motions for me to join her. Before she sits, her phone buzzes. Spencer pulls it from her back pocket. She hands the phone over to me, and I read.

Going to Philly to see Melissa, need you home to watch the house. NO BOYS. We'll be back in three days!

Love you, Mom

"I'll take you after dinner," I tell her. I can tell she's disappointed, but she nods anyway. After we finish, I drive her home. Once in front of her house, she un-clips her seatbelt. Instead of climbing out, she climbs onto my lap, taking my face in her soft hands. We kiss, but then she lets go, making me want more. "Bye Tobes, she whispers. I can't speak, so instead I wave and smile. She laughs, and runs inside.

Spencer's POV

When I walk inside, I slam my keys on the counter. It sucks that my mom wants me home. I finished my homework, so I have nothing to do. I take this rare occasion of being home alone for the night, and pour myself a glass of wine. Sitting on the couch I turn on the TV, and sip the glass. After a while, I doze off.

A knock on the window startles me awake, but I'm still a bit foggy from the wine. Running my hand through my hair, I stand up. At the window, stands wren, sopping wet from the rain. I run to the back door and let him in.

"Hello Spencer," he slurs. "Fancy running into you here." Quietly, I remind him that this is my house, and he laughs hysterically. I've seen him drunk before. He thinks everything is funny. "When I saw you at the hospital with Snoopy, (Toby I remind him,) it drove me mad, and I need you!" He finished throwing his hands back and wiggles them like Jazz Hands. With shaky feet, he steps towards me, I step back.

"Don't ignore me Spencer, I know you love me!" I grabs me by my hands and shakes me. I try to pull away, but instead he latches onto my hair. I scream in pain, and he drags me up the stairs. Shutting my bedroom door, he latches his mouth on my neck. I can't win.

The next day:

When I wake up in the morning, Wren is gone. I almost believe that it is a nightmare before I see my face. I have an ugly hickey on my neck, and a cut on my cheek. Inspecting my body for more injuries, I manage to find that my wrist is swollen, and a large bruise on my hip. I dap a bit of make up on my neck, trying to hide the hickey, and cut on my cheek. With little time to spare, I dress myself in cuffed jeans and a lavender sweater. I jump in my car, and drive to school.

Emily's POV

When I see Spencer walking down the hallway, I notice several injuries. Her wrist is in an ACE bandage, and she has a poorly concealed cut on her cheek. "Spencer what happened?" I ask in alarm.

"Wren attacked me." She spits out bluntly.

**Hey guys sorry for the ending! I have to go to orientation soon, so I had to speed it up! I know it's a blunt ending, but I'll fix that tomorrow. Please give me tips on how to make the story better!**

**Thank you,**

**The Other Spencer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not updating yesterday, I was swamped with homework. Bad news, I'm going on a school trip next week, so I'm not sure how often I'll update. I'm sorry to break it to you, but I decided that Emily is bi, and shes dating Jason. Please give me reviews, because I need them! Any tips for where to take the story? Thanks -The other Spencer. **

"_**Wren attacked me," she says bluntly. **_

Spencer's POV:

"WHAT?" Emily shouts. "Wren attacked you?!" A hand reaches around my abdomen, and plants kisses up my neck. I accept the kisses with pleasure. "Toby!" Emily shrieks. "Wren attacked Spence!" I give her the evil eye, and Toby grabs my hand sternly.

"Spencer Elizabeth Hastings, why didn't you tell me." He says my name harshly, but as his sentence progresses, it becomes softer.

I'm not able to meet his gaze. "It happened after I left your house, I didn't want to worry you. It doesn't really matter." I say softly.

"Spencer, it does matter, you matter." Then Toby begins to get angry. "I'm going to kick his sorry British ass!" He spits.

"Please don't, I don't want drama." I say.

"TOO LATE!" Toby and Emily shout in unison. I attempt to hide my face in my hair.

Later that day:

After school, our group collects, boyfriends and girlfriends together. Toby drives me to Hanna's house. She sits on the counter holding Caleb's hand. Emily sits by Jason's feet, and he massage's her shoulder's. Aria sits alone, waiting for Ezra to finish at the school. Toby leans against the wall, his hands balled into fists at his sides. And I attempt to reason with him. "Toby," I whisper at him. "Please don't do anything you'll regret. I can't lose you!" I grab his chest and crumple his shirt in my hands. I notice his hands return to normal, and he wraps them around my back.

"Don't worry, just a little kick ass," he laughs, and leans in for a kiss. Holding my lips to his must drive him crazy, because he hoists me up and pushes me against the wall.

"Wow Spencer, no need to have sex on my wall." She laughs. Toby unwillingly sets me back down on my feet.

Caleb clears his throat. "Are we going to get down to buissness?" Caleb asks.

"Ezra." The entire group groans.

"He's here!" Aria shouts, and I laugh.

"We need to put Wren in his rightful place." Jason spits. "He can't go messing around with my little sister." It was still strange for me to think of Jason as my older brother.

"We can't necessarily go an beat the living crap out of him, it's not fair four against one, and it's illegal. Ezra says in one breath.

"He attacked Spencer!" Toby shouts at him. Ezra shrugs his shoulders, and downcasts his eyes. "We go tonight." Toby says.

"Wait, what is this, a soap opra?" Jason asks. "I know it my little sister was attacked, but st

ill! We go tonigh?" He throws his head back and laughs heartily. He then stands up, and crosses over to me, pulling me into a bear hug. "I love yo little sis'." He sighs, "we have to do it though. Sorry Spencer." A knock at the door interrupts Jason. Hanna opens the door, and Noel pushes past her.

"Dude, don't plow my girlfriend." Caleb shouts.

"Sorry, heard about Spencer, and I want to help." Noel says. "We can't have that son of a bitch running aound anymore." With that, my Toby stands up and walks to the door along with Caleb, Ezra, Jason, and Noel. We all watch them leave in horrow wondering what they are going to do.

Aria's POV

We sit and stare at each other for what feels like all eternity. That was the case until the front door swings open. Mona walks in and pounces at Spencer. She draws her arm back and throws a punch at Spencer's jaw. "That, is for making my boyfriend stand up for you." She screams. She thendrags her leg back and kicks Spencer in the shin. "And that is for being an over-all BITCH!" She shrieks before Hanna pulls her off of Spencer.

**********Ok, I think I'm gonna make Noel fall in love with Spencer, and Mona is gonna go CRAY! tell me if thats a good idea or not. Thank you soo much, The other Spencer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so I'm going to write as much as I can when I'm on the trip, but our hotel does not have computers for the guests. If I can't get access to a computer that means I'll write Sunday, Monday, and then again on Friday. Bear with me, and while I'm gone give me ideas. Who knows, maybe the liars will go on a vacation as well! Thank you- the other Spencer.**

_She draws her arm back and throws a punch at Spencer's jaw. "That, is for making my boyfriend stand up for you." She screams. She then drags her leg back and kicks Spencer in the shin. "And that is for being an over-all BITCH!" She shrieks before Hanna pulls her off of Spencer._

Hanna's POV:

"Mona, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I ask in alarm. Blood spills out of Spencer's mouth, and Aria looks sick.

"Ari, are you okay?" Spencer gurgles. Immediately, Aria stands up and runs to the bathroom. We can all hear here puke.

"Spencer, go clean yourself up," I tell her calmly. Spencer stands, and Emily follows, leaving Mona and I alone. "It was Noel's decision to go with they guys, nobody made him go!"

"He does not need to prance around the neighbourhood taking care of Spencer Hastings. She's not that great anyway!"

"Mona, he's probably trying to protect you from Wren. And don't speak about Spencer that way!"

"Sorry, can I stay here? I'm just scared. I nod my head, she's my friend too.

Noel's POV

I stand with all the other guys outside of the hospital, waiting for Wren. The entire time, I can't shake the image of Wren attacking Spencer; my Spencer. I know that I'm not here for Mona, and I feel guilty for thinking that way, but I want Spencer, and If this is the closest I'll ever get to her, then I'm doing it.

My thoughts are interrupted when Wren walks out of the hospital, clearly finished with his shift. Toby steps in front of Wren, and begins to speak. "Did you think I wouldn't find out, is that why you did it?" Toby spits at Wren, shoving him slightly.

Wren looks at him, obviously trying to pick his defense. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He attempts to say innocently.

"Wrong answer," Toby growls. With one finger, Toby motions for the rest of us to come over. "I know what you did to Spencer, and you will not get away with it." I'm sure Toby knows it's wrong, but he loves Spencer just like I do. Caleb and I grab Wren from behind, giving him no possibility of escaping. Ezra stands guard. Toby throws in a couple of good punches before he tells us to let him go.

"He needs to fight like a man, if he can attack a woman." We all know Wren can't beat Toby. Toby is a half a head taller than Wren, and stronger.

When we finnish with him, we tell him not to touch Spencer ever again.

When we arrive back at Hanna's house, all of the girls are sitting around the kitchen table. Spencer looks up, and Toby runs to her side. Spencer has a black eye, and her jaw is swollen. "What the hell happened to you?!" Toby asks in alarm.

"Mona happened." She groans.

I look over at Mona, and shout, "If Wren isn't allowed to beat Spencer, what makes you think you can?!" I stare down at her.

"Sometimes I think you like her more than me," She fires back and runs out the door. Now I feel guilty again, but it fades when I see Toby and Spencer sucking face. Before I realize what I'm doing, I throw a punch at Toby's mouth, and shout.

"Get off of my girl!" I say it all before I realize she is not my girl; shes Toby's.

**Ok so drama x10000. So sorry if you don't like the love triangle thing, it's just the way I planned it. Please leave tips, and comments. I love you all - The Other Spencer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so I have no idea what I'm going to do over my school trip, so thats a problem. I have severe writers block, so PLEASE give me ideas for the story. I think Spencer's gonna find out she's pregnant soon, and there will be TONS of drama with that, hint hint… anyway thank you soo much for reading, commenting, and following Pretty Little Baby, it means everything to me! Thank you all- The Other Spencer.**

"_Get off of my girl!" I say it all before I realize she is not my girl; shes Toby's. _

Spencer's POV

When Noel punches Toby, I recieve impact as well. My body hit's the wall nearest to where we were kissing, and I feel something from between my thighs. When I look down, I notice the legs of my pants are soaked with blood. My eyes fill with tears, and I try to hide it as best I can.

Toby seems to be calm until he sees me. "Spencer, what is it?" he asks sincerely. His eyes wander down, and he notices my situation. "Hanna, can you get her _something_?" He blubbers, and Hanna grabs my hand leading me to the bathroom.

"I skipped it, it happens sometimes." I whisper softly. She nods then asks for Toby to come to the bathroom.

"We need to take Spence to the hospital." She says quietly. "This isn't normal."

"Please don't tell anyone, just say you're taking me home."I tell Toby.

"Spencer, it's gonna be alright babe, it's gonna be alright." He grabs my hand and pulls me into the crowd again. "Night everyone, I'm taking Spencer home." He lies smoothly.

"G'night," everyone says at their own pace. Noel is gone.

Toby drives to the ER, and parks illegally. He runs around to my side of the truck, and lifts me wedding style. "My legs work perfectly fine." I assure him, but he brushes me off. When we arrive at the front desk, Toby charms the receptionist into letting me get into a room immediately. I get set down in the bed, and Toby holds my hand protectively. The nurse hooks me up to an IV giving me pain medication.

"Honey, we've got you the best doctor on duty, Dr. Kingston." She says. I try to shake my head no, Toby doesn't know Wren's last name, but the pain meds rule over. I fall asleep to Toby's voice, quietly coaxing me.

Toby's POV

I see Spencer struggling to stay awake. "It's okay, babe, you won't miss anything I promise." I speak to her in hushed tones until her eyelids fall entirely, and she falls asleep. I continue to hold her hand, not wanting anything bad to happen to her.

When the doctor walks in, I'm afraid i'm going to accidentally crush Spencer's hand. It's Wren. My other hand crunches into a ball, but relaxes when I notice how scared he looks. Much to my dismay, his fear quickly fades. He drops to his knees at Spencer's side, and grabs her other hand.

"What did you do to her? Spencer darling I'm here now!" He says. She wrestles in her sleep, pulling her hand out of his, and rolling closer to me.

"Make him go away," she says, clearly now awake.

"I think we need a different doctor." I tell him, and hit the button for the she arrives I look at her and say, "we need a different doctor please."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but he's the only one for the time being." She drawls. I clench my teeth, but nod anyway.

"Spencer, you need to let Wren look at you, he's the only doctor right now honey." I tell her than kiss her forehead. She nods hesitantly, then rolls back over.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room." He says.

I glare at him. "Phft, in your dreams British boy." I retort. I back up giving him room to examine her.

"Well," he finally says. "clearly she has been under stressed, causing the baby to be stressed as well." My mind skids to a stop. Baby? What baby? "I'm assuming you knew.," he says. I'm speechless, but Spencer speaks for me.

"I'm pregnant, since when? And WHY AM I BLEEDING? She proceeds to shout.

"Thats what I said," Wren fires at her. I stare him down. "You're bleeding because you are stressed out." He says more quietly.

"You can go now." She says, trying to shoo him away. When he leaves, she looks at me. "You're going to be a daddy!" She says excitedly. "That is if you want the baby…" she trails off.

"I want you, and the little peanut as well." I assure her, giving her a long kiss on the lips, then bending down and kissing her stomach. "Come on mamma llama." I say, pulling her out of the bed. When her phone chimes, she stops to look at it.

Better watch out, better not cry, better not pout I'm telling you why, baby killing A is coming to town.

XOXO -A

**Ok, in the next chapter I think her parents are gonna find out about baby. If you have anything to say, PLEASE SAY IT! Sorry if that sound demanding, thank you all so much, -Spencer. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I found access to a computer via my friend, so I'm giving her a giant thank you, and if you're appreciative too, give her a shoutout in the comments. Her names Lulu, so please give all the thanks possible. Any tips for the story would be fabulous! Thank you all so much, The Other Spencer**

_Better watch out, better not cry, better not pout i'm telling you why, baby killing A is coming to town. _

_XOXO -A_

Spencer's POV

My hands clench around the phone screen, my knuckles become white. I am so filled with rage I want to scream. This is my baby, and A is not going to take that away from me. Toby walks up behind me, and rests his hands on my stomach, and trails light kisses up my neck. I can sense his face change too when he sees the test.

"I'm going to kill this son of a BITCH," he says through clenched teeth. I turn around and grasp his mouth in mine, distracting him from anger. Eventually, he gives in, and whispers, "the baby needs to be a girl, so she can be as beautiful as you."

"No it needs to be a boy, so he can have a six pack just like you!" I say back. We climb in his truck, and he drives me home. When we arrive at my house, there is an unfamiliar car in the driveway, along with my parent's cars and Melissa's. I walk in, Toby following behind me, and find Wren standing in the corner. My dad looks like he is ready to burst open, and my mom looks worried. Melissa looks smug.

"Slut," she hisses as I walk by. I begin to understand what has happened.

"Spencer, good to see you again. I've taken the liberty to inform your parents of your, er, situation." When he says this, his eyes dart to my stomach and back to my face, frozen with horror. "I've offered to perform an abortion on you, with no charge toward your family in any way." he announces, clearly proud of himself.

"I think you should take Mr. Kingston up on his offer." My mother says with lack of ease.

"No," I stutter. "The baby is mine." I manage to say in between sobs.

"Get out." My dad says.

"What?" I ask him, unsure if I heard him correctly.

"Get out of my house." He spits. "Get the hell out of my house in thirty minutes, or so help me Spencer Elizabeth NOT-Hastings." he emphasizes the word not. It seems childish. I sprint up the stairs, and pull out my stackable Louis Vuitton suitcases. Toby comes with me, and helps me pack.

"Come home with me, Spencer. We need each other." He says quietly. I nod, and we finish packing.

**Sorry for the short chapter, it's late, and I'm tired. Like I said before please gicve Lulu a shoutout in my reviews. Thanks you, The Other Spencer. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys let me say a gigantic SORRY to all of you! While I was out tanning at the pool, you were probably like where is my update?! I want it now! Haha, I'm just kidding, someone thought it would be funny to put rosemary near my head. (I'm allergic to the spice) now I have horrible hives on my neck. People, what can you do? Ok, so I'm at a loss for words because you are all so amazing! Let me know if you have any ideas that you want me to add to the story! Thank you, The Other Spencer**

"_Come home with me, Spencer. We need each other." He says. I nod, and we finish packing._

Spencer's POV

I look at the clock, and I begin to feel nervous. I'm beginning to come extremely close to the thirty minute mark of when I'm supposed to leave. My father, Peter Hastings has been true to his word for my entire existence. I turn off my light, two minutes late, Toby trailing behind me with my suitcases in tow. I hear a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Toby," my father calls. "I have something for you." His voice has an angry ring to it. Again, I feel nervous.

"Yes sir," Toby says politely. When I reach the bottom, I'm not sure what my father wants to give Toby, but I certainly don't expect what happens. A hand closed fist makes impact with my cheek as soon as my foot hits the bottom step. It all happens in slow motion. Bags tumble by my legs, and I fall into Toby's arms. I can feel my face swelling up. I can no longer see out of my left eye. Great, my second black eye in the course of three weeks.

"Aww shit, Spencer." Toby says leaning over my head. My dad takes slow steps back, clearly horrified with himself. My mom's lip trembles, the threat of tears ready to spill at any given moment. I stand myself up, and motion for Toby to help me pick up my bags.

When I walk out the front door, I glare at my dad, hoping he'll feel guilty for what he has done. I throw open the door of the truck, and wait for Toby. He climbs in, his shoulders shaking violently. "Toby, I love you." I say in a rush.

"Mmm." He says clearly not realizing what I'm saying.

"I said I love you." I say. He doesn't reply, instead he pulls me in for a long kiss, and starts the truck. He reaches over and flicks on the radio. I recognize the song instantly, and sing to Toby softly. "But hold your breath/ Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you/ Over again." I sing, perfectly in key. I lay my head on his shoulder. We arrive at the loft, and he pulls me inside.

Once inside, he holds me to the door. Grabbing my hands, he raises them above my head, and trails kisses down my arms. He reaches my face, and kisses the bruise around my cheek tenderly. He reaches my belly, and stops.

Toby's POV

"There is something growing inside of you at this very moment." I marvel at Spencer. A kneel in front of her, and kiss her stomach. "Come on mama, let's go to bed. I walk her to the bathroom, and dab a bit of medicine on her cheek in hopes that the swelling will go down. I sit in bed waiting for her, my mind scrambling to make up my decision. She approaches me in back yoga pants, and a camisole. I pull her into bed, and she traces small circles on my chest. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow." I whisper. My decision has been made.

The Next Day

I wake up before Spencer, and wander to the kitchen to make her breakfast in bed. My breakfast does not go as planned. The bottom of the pancakes are slightly charred, I think the bacon moved, and the orange juice is sour. I'm about to scrap the idea, but I decide to try again. She sits in bed, reading her book. "Morning, Spence. The surprise starts in twenty minutes, so you'd better hurry." She jumps out of bed, and scrambles to the bathroom.

When she emerges, she is dressed in jeans, a green sweater, and a pair of TOMS. "Ready?" I ask. She nods, and we head for the door. Before I close it, I slip something in my pocket, and we leave.

Spencer's POV

Toby drives me to a big hill with an amazing view of the city. He has packed a picnic basket with breakfast. Toby spreads a blanket, and begins to serve me. After we eat, he grabs my hand. "Come ere'." He tells me pulling me to a near by tree. "I have a magic trick to show you, Spencer." I laugh when he gets down on one knee. "I've lost something, and I know just where to find in." Toby reaches his hand in my pocket, and pulls out a midnight, blue, velvet box.

"Spencer Hastings, I love you with my everything, will you marry me?" I ask. Tears stream down her face, and she nods enthusiastically.

A near by streat muscian starts to play _Don't Stop Believing,_ and I stand. I walk behind her, and rest my hands in a heart over her stomach. We dance in slow circles, keeping time to the music.

**********Ok, so kinda sappy, but who cares?! Let me know what you think. Don't stop believing haha! Thanks again, the other Spencer. (Yes, Spencer is my real name.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there! You deserve a BIG thank you! I'm sorry to be a party pooper, but I received my first not nice comment. I LOVE constructive criticism, but don't be rude just to do it. If you don't like it, keep it to yourself. Also, I made a pretty big mistake, I confused the POV's, I'm very sorry! I hope it won't happen again! Anyway, I hope you guys are having a wonderful mother's day! Thank You, The Other Spencer. **

_We dance in slow circles, keeping time to the music. _

Spencer's POV

My face is nestled in Toby's shoulder, we're still dancing. I know it will begin to be awkward at some point. That or too sappy, like a chick flick. I wrinkle my nose, and decide to take action. I stand on my tippy-toes, and bring my face to Toby's ear. "I bet you can't catch me," I whisper. Then I wiggle free of his grasp and break into a sprint. He runs after me, but slips in the damp grass. I run behind a tree and press myself into it. I don't hear anything for a strange time.

Toby's Pov

I stand up, and curse under my breath. I have a grass stain on my back. My phone chimes, and I pull it from my back pocket.

_Poor Spencer, alone in the woods. The big bad A may come and get her. Better hurry, Lover Boy._

_XOXO -A_

A surge of adrenaline runs through me, and I run to the trees.

Spencer's POV

I hear a twig snap behind me, and the sound of feet running at me. Something grabs my side, and I crumple to the ground screaming. My feet spasm around me, and I toss around trying to escape. Toby is tickling me. "UNCLE! UNCLEEE!" I scream unable to handle the strange sensation any longer. Toby picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He walks over to the blanket that we set up, and sets me down. I lay on my back and pull him down with me.

"Truck." I say referring to the cloud overhead.

"Wow, Spencer. You have such a big vocabulary." He laughs.

"That or the baby took hold of my brain." I laugh back. We begin to pack up the various items that were packed in the basket. Toby looks around, and I run in front of him. "Give me the truck keys." I tell him. He unwillingly hands them over to me, and I run in front of him.

Toby's POV

I throw the picnic basket in the bed of the truck, then I look around for Spencer. I walk to the cab, and there sits Spence. "I'm driving." She says happily.

"Ummm," I begin to protest, but she shoots me a look.

"Shut up, I'm driving. Sighing, I walk to the passenger door, and sit down. She throws the truck into gear, and slams on the gas.

"Slow down speed-racer." I say. When she passes the turn to the apartment, I become suspicious. "Where are we going?" I ask her.

"Wren's apartment. I have a strange feeling about him." She say and I nod, processing the information.

Spencer pulls up outside of a crappy apartment building. She jumps out, and runs to a door on the second level. Swiftly, she grabs a key from the eaves, and motions for me to follow her. It feels strange to see her walking among another man's possessions. I don't like it. She walks back to the bedroom, flicking on lights as she goes. I hear a small scream, and run in after her.

Pictures cover the walls. Spencer and I kissing, the inside of my closet, spencer sleeping, and Spencer NAKED. I grab the a picture off of the wall and crumple it in my hand.

**Okay, strange chapter but whatever. I love you all! THe other Spencer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tips are very much appreciated, and I have to say I'm sorry for the weird chapter. I had horrible writers block, and thats all that came to mind. Thank you all soo much, I love you! The Other Spencer. ** _I grab the a picture off of the wall and crumple it in my hand. _ Spencer's POV Toby's hand closes around one of the pictures, and crumples it in his hand. "Toby… I." I trail off, unsure of what to say. "Shhh," he says. Laying a hand over my mouth. "I heard something." He leaves the room. I remain standing, and swing my arms. A hand wraps around my waist, and I lean back and give the figure a kiss. "I've always wanted another one." A British voice chimes. I'm about to scream, but he clamps his hand over my mouth. "Quiet baby mamma, you're coming with me." I fight as best I can, may jacket comes off in the process. With one foot, he kicks my legs out from under me and catches me before I hit the ground. He injects something in my arm, and my eyes feel glued shut. Wren carries me through the apartment, and out the door. My body is violently thrown in the back of a car. My head hits the armrest, and I'm afraid of what the baby is experiencing. I start to nod off when the car begins to move. Toby's POV I walk back to the room where I left Spencer. I know something is off when I find her jacket on the floor. I run down the stairs in time to watch a silver camry disapear. I sprint to the truck, and throw it into gear. I speed up in hopes that I wilil catch it. My plam is ruined when a black SUV pulls out in front of me. The SUV is slamming on the breaks, and I do the only thing I can think of. Quickly, I pull the E break, and the truck makes a 360 degree turn and come to a stop. The SUV is parked in the middle of the street, blocking my only way to get to Spencer. I make a decision to go back to Rosewood. While I'm driving, my phone rings. The caller id is Spencer. _Spencer: Wren, what did you inject in my arm?'_ _Wren: A drug that mutes your senses._ _Spencer: What do you want from me?_ _Wren: You are going to be my baby mamma._ _(sounds of the car stopping and a door opening)_ _Wren: Get back in the car, Spencer. _ _(Sounds of running.)_ _Wren: So help me, Spencer, I wil cut that fetus out and leave it for Toby to by to find._ _(Wren's voice disapears.)_ _Spencer: Toby, I love you. I'm hiding in the forest. I think I'm near the kissing rock. Please hurry._ That is all the encouragement I need to make my truck reach 85. **  
********I wrote this entire thing one handed! (I'm getting ready for prom!) Wish me luck! Love you all, The Other Spencer. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all, prom was amazing! I've noticed all of the people who continuously review, and I want to give a gigantic THANK YOU! You are my inspiration for my writing, and what keeps me writing. Thank you times a million! The Other Spencer.**

_That is all the encouragement I need to make my truck reach 85. _

Spencer's POV

I lay in the forest, cold and bleak. The past few hours of my life play in my mind like a drab movie. Wren still hasn't found me, and that worries me. Toby hasn't found me either, and that worries me. I close my eyes in hopes to pass the time. Great. Just my luck. It has begun to rain. I curl myself up in a ball, and close my eyes again. I feel my body go limp, and I can no longer move.

"Spencer? Spencer! Oh my god!" A distant voice calls to me. My body is rolled over, and a hand grabs my wrist. "She's still breathing. Mike call Aria." My body is hoisted into someone's arms. I crack one eye open, and find Noel peering at me. He isn't my number one choice of saviors, but he'll do. I'm freezing, so I nestle my face into his chest. He hugs me tighter, and sets me in the back of the car. I fight him. It reminds me too much of Wren rough treatment. "Shhh, Spencer, it's okay." He seems to realize that I'm not going into that hell hole on my own.

"Mike," Noel shouts. "Come here and hold Spencer." Mike comes running over, and takes me in his arms. Noel climbs in the back of the car, and motions for Mike to hand me over. I'm laid in Noel's lap. He strokes my hair, and says soft words of comfort. I wish Toby were here.

Toby's POV

I'm searching all over Rosewood for Spencer. My phone chimes, and I look at it.

We have Spencer at my house. She is calling your name. Come now.

-Aria

I make a huge U turn and head to Aria's place. When I pull into her driveway, I notice it's already littered with cars. I jump out of my truck, and run to the door, not bothering to knock. I barge in, almost hitting Mike with the door. "Where is she?" I demand. He points up the stairs, to where I guess Aria's bedroom is. I find her quickly, but I wish I hadn't. Caleb, Ezra, and Noel are pinning her down by her shoulders, while Hanna, Aria, and Emily try to calm her. Mona sits in the corner looking at her nails. It looks like Hanna has got tired of Spencer, because she raises her hand as if to slap her. Hanna's hand begins to swoop down, but I run at her, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Don't you dare." I spit, and rush to Spencer's side. I brush Noel out of the way, and grab her hand.

"Toby!" She cries.

Spencer's POV

_Flash back_

_I'm thrown in the back of a car, my head hitting the armrest. I'm worried for what the baby is experiencing. Someone climbs in the back with me. When the person talks, I know it's Wren. Someone else must be driving. Everytime I try to escape, Wren engraves a tally mark on my wrist with a knife. When I fight him, he tortures me with various items that I cannot name. That is until I feel something hot attack my neck.I'm entirely aware of my surroundings. I reach out to grab things, lights, backs of seats, armrests, and a few times my captor. I know I will never be able to face the back seat of a car again. _

_Finally, I am not able to stand it any longer, and I attempt to kick him. This sends Wren over the edge, and he smacks my face against the window. I feel a hot liquid rush down my face. When I smell the rust scent, I know it's blood. My blood. The car rolls to a stop, and I find my opportunity to jump out and run. I run blindly, but my eyes open to the world again. _

Toby's POV

I am absolutely horrified. Spencer looks dead. Her face is cut open, and has caked blood clinging to it. When I look at her wrist, I see deep cuts. They look like tally marks. I count 43 cuts up and down her right arm. She has a horrible burn on the side of her neck. I think of something I can't forgive myself for. I wasn't there.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Noel grabbing the collar of my shirt. "Do you know what she looked like when I found her?!" He demands. I shake my head. He was there, I was not.

"Spencer is a special person, and she needs someone to be there for her 24/7. What if she died? She's lucky he didn't cut open her stomach, neck, or head. Who knows what could've happened." I realize that none of these people know about the baby. In my rage, I shout it.

"HE COULD HAVE KILLED OUR BABY!" I shout. "I do know what could've happened!" I scream. Everyone looks at me clearly shocked. Even Spencer stops moving long enough to groan.

**Okay, I have an idea in mind for the future, thats why all of the injuries are so horrible. Just bear with me please. I love all of you, and thank you sooo much! -The Other Spencer**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update! Well, I've noticed something. I only got one review, so shout out to Arubagirl0926! The only one. I hope you guys ****do ****review this time, it means the world to me! If you guys have lost interest, please let me know. This is your story just as much as it is mine. School has been crazy, life has been crazy, and my book has been going crazy! Don't think I'm neglecting all of you, because I don't want to! Love you all, and thank you, The Other Spencer. **

_Even Spencer stops moving long enough to groan._

Spencer's POV  
A thousand thoughts run through my head. I wasn't ready to tell them yet. Not sure if I should be mad at Toby, or happy that I don't have to say anything. Noel grabs my wrist, not roughly, but not gently either. One of his fingers graze one of my many tally marks. I gasp, and wither to escape his grasp. "Is it true?" He whispers.

"It's none of your goddamned business." I whisper back. "Now let go of me." I hiss.

"Spencers back to her usual sass," Aria says trying to break the tension. Most everyone laughs, except for Noel. He glares at me, then switches to glaring at Toby. Everyone is being cautious of me. I feel like an animal in a zoo, being watched. They sit across from me, and stare. I finally clear my throat.

"I'm not going to die, so stop looking at me like I am." I say. Jason looks astonished. I shoot him a look, and grab a handful of my hair. "Jason, I love you, but if you don't stop looking at me like I'm a porcelain doll, I am going to stuff your head in Hanna's ass." I'm not really sure how or when Jason got here, and I don't really care. I sigh, and try to stand. I almost fall, but right myself.

A horrible feeling floods my stomach, and I make a break for the bathroom. My legs will not take me there. I am continuously falling. Finally, Toby gets the message, and picks me up. He rushes me to the bathroom, where I fall on my knees, and throw up. It hurts because there is nothing _to _throw up. Toby holds my hair back, and pulls me in his lap when I'm done. I hide my face in his chest, and he strokes my hair.

"We have an audience," he whispers in my hair. I look up to find Aria, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Ezra, Jason, and Noel staring at us. I blush, and untangle myself from Toby's arms.

"I think Spencer should stay with me for tonight," Jason says. Toby nods, and hands me to Jason.

"I can walk perfectly fine." I say. Jason sets me on my feet, but I crumble. Everybody lunges at me, and I scream, afraid that they won't be able to stop. Jason scoops me back up.

Toby's POV

Jason carries my Spencer away from me. My phone buzzes, and I look at it.

_Poor, poor Toby. He didn't find Spencer in time, and Noel got to her first. But even Noel can't keep her safe from me! Better find her fast, or your sweet little baby goes to heaven!_

_-A_

My truck is almost out of gas, so I charge back to the loft. I open my garage, and roll out my motorcycle. I have a small backpack that I throw over my shoulders, and drop my helmet over my head. My phone buzzes again, and I check it.

_Go here to find her…._

A message is attached with a picture of a hotel called The Lost Woods. Next to it is a map. I kick start the motorcycle, and speed away. I decide to drive by Spencer's house. All of the curtains are shut, and the house is entirely dark. Sighing, I mount the bike again, and ride out of Rosewood.

Spencer's POV

A motorcycle passes Jason's house that looks suspiciously like Toby's. I sigh, knowing that he would never leave me, so I sit on the floor. Jason walks into the room holding two bowls of ice cream in his hands. "Hey, little sis, thought you might be hungry." He says. I raise my arms up to grab the bowl. Jason winces when he sees my wrist. "I'm gonna go get some neosporin, and wrap for that." He whispers. I nod, and he disappears.

He comes back, and motions to my hand. I turn it over to reveal all of the little cuts. "Let's watch a movie." He says when hes done.

"How bout' Juno?" I ask.

"I'm not that at peace with the whole pregnancy thing." He chuckles.

Toby's POV

I arrive at the hotel, and look around. There is no sign of life around here. My phone beeps.

_To keep her safe, break up with her. Leave Rosewood with no explanation. Show up occasionally, to make it hurt more. Say it by tomorrow at noon, or baby mamma gets it. Get it? Got it? Good._

_Kisses, AAAA_

I am absolutely horrified. I have to do it.

**********Sorry guys, had to do it for more drama. I think I'm going to have some Rosewood guy be ther for her… review to tell me who! Kisses, The Other Spencer**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so on a scale of 1-10 how do you guys feel about the story. I don't want to bore you all to death! I have a class that I'm able to write during, but I want it to be perfect! My updates kinda vary from date to date, so sorry about that! It happens when I have time. I leave my update in your hand now. When the story reaches 40 reviews, then there will be an update! This is up to you guys….**

_I am absolutely horrified. I have to do it. _

Spencer's POV

My phone buzzes. Before I check it, I almost have a heart attack. I'm afraid it's A. Luckily, it's not, it's Toby.

_Hey Spence. You're a bitch and I can't be in a relationship with you. I mean all this A drama has gotten out of control and you've gone crazy. Honestly you need to get your fucking life together before I could ever THINK about being with you. Don't try to stay in contact. _

_-Toby _

I throw my phone down, and start to bawl. Jason runs over to me, but I am unable to speak. He frantically tries to get me to talk. He finds my phone and reads the text. "I GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Jason shouts. He is about to leave, but realizes that I cannot be alone. He calls the girls, telling them to come over. I need them he says. I guess I do then.

They arrive in a record time, and notice me crying on the floor. Aria runs over to my side. "What the hell happened?" She whispers.

"T-toobyy," I wail. She lays her hand over my back and hugs me.

Toby's POV

I sit in my truck, with my head in my hands. I can't believe I did that to her. The text that I sent her was the most horrible thing I have ever done. She was going to be my fiancee, and I ruined it. She will be all on her own with the baby, and another man will swoop her off her feet. The more I think about it, the more choked up I feel. I start to cry.

In an attempt to distract myself from crying more, I flick the radio on.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you/_

_what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up but you're okay/_

_I'm falling to pieces…. I'm falling to pieces….._

It's Spencer's favorite radio station. The song is kind of ironic, because it feels true to my life. It seems pretty pathetic that I'm thinking this way. I have to move into the passenger seat, so I don't drive back to Rosewood.

A car pulls up next to mine in an angry flurry. I look at the side, and notice the sign.

**JASON DILAURENTIS**

It says in big bold letters. I sigh, and wipe my eyes, trying to conceal the fact that I was crying. He approaches the door, and throws it open. Jason reaches in, and grabs my collar. He pulls me out, and screams. "Why would you do this to her? What did Spencer ever do to you? She does not deserve this!" He shouts.

"I'm so sorry Jason, I didn't want to, I'm being…. well, forced." He looks at me for a few seconds, then softens his hold on me.

"Fine," He pauses. "Don't think about ever doing it again." He stomps off, leaving me in my sorrow, or so I thought.

A gloved hand wraps around my neck, and holds a knife to my throat. "You were not supposed to tell." It whispers raspily. I feel the knife dig into my throat more, "We have to do something about that." What happens next is unexpected. A knife attacks me from the side. The person drops me, kicks me, and walks away into the darkness. I can feel the hot blood spill out of my side, and my eyes close. I don't want to hurt anyone… The world disappears into darkness.

**Bit of a cliffhanger, but you guys know how to get another update….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, FINALLY got 40 reviews. I have to admit that I'm a bit sad, you guys took forever. I'm not sure if you guys aren't interested, or you just forgot. Please let me know, because I don't want to write a story that everybody hates. I accept questions, comments, and ideas in my email. That is ****callmespencer99 ****. Thank you guys, so much. Please review this time!**

_I don't want to hurt anyone… The world disappears into darkness. _

Spencer's POV

The girls and I crash on the floor. I roll over, and nestle my face into the floor. I crack one eye open just in time to see Jason walk through the front door. He walks over to me, and kneels. I roll back over, and brush the hair off of my face.

"Hey," Jason whispers.

"Hey yourself." I whisper back. He pulls me into a bear hug, then releases me. He taps Emily on the back. She rolls over groggily, then smiles when she sees his face. I sigh heavily then laugh. Jason grabs her hand, pulls her up, and plants a kiss on her mouth. I lay back down, and watch them run to Jason's room together. I start to cry again when I think that Toby left me. I'm all alone with a baby on the way.

Finally, I fall back asleep. I hope it will be peaceful, but is not. When I wake, I find myself in a grassy field.

I walk onto the grassy meadow, Toby lays in the center of it, bare chested. I run over to him, but am horrified when I see a bloody wound bubbling under the hot sun. I collapsed next to his side, and stroke his face.

"Spencer," he whispers. I nod my head, unable to speak. "I'm so sorry honey, I'll be back for you soon, don't leave me."

"I'm here, I understand." I whisper back.

"I don't want to leave you, I love you, but I had to." I feel my Toby drift away from me, and I am stuck in the dream, unable to speak or move. Toby begins to come back, but someone in a black hoodie is pulling him. The figure makes Toby kneel in front of him/her.

"Make Spencer Hastings hurt like she never has in her life. Do it." The figure raises a gun to Toby's head.

"I can't do it." Toby whispers. The figure cocks the gun and Toby flinches.

"Do it, or I shoot her first, then you." Toby stands up, and approaches me. He has a knife in hand, and he plunges it straight into my stomach. I gasp, afraid that he will stab the baby. I don't feel the pain at first, but he twists the knife in a strange way, and my knees buckle.

Toby pulls the knife out, and walks away from me.

I feel myself shake back into consciousness later. Instead of being in a grassy field, a dirty basement, or a hospital bed, I find myself still on Jason's floor. Thank god, it was only a dream.

Emily's POV

I wake up around eight o'clock. Jason is still sleeping, I'm on his chest. His arm is wrapped around my waist, leaving it impossible for me to move. I decide to take action by trailing kisses up his stomach to his earlobe. He stirs under me, catching my chin in his hand.

"Don't you dare try to get away from me." he growls, then pulls me closer. I throw one of my tanned legs over him, and lean over to kiss him again. He lays his hands under my thighs, and rubs small, gentle, lustful circles on them. Again and again. I almost give into his sexiness, but then I remember.

"Fuck, I have to take Spencer to the baby doctor," I mumble.

**Okay, so a little bit dirty! I'm so happy to get to review again! Thank you The Other Spencer. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, judging on your review, Pretty Little Baby will continue! School is coming to a close, so I will be able to update more often! I hope… Haha any way, I hope you guys are doing well! Thank you, The Other Spencer.**

"_Fuck, I have to take Spencer to the baby doctor," I mumble._

Emily's POV:

I try to loosen Jason's grasp on me, but his grip is like iron. "Baby, let go of me." I say untruthfully. I don't want him to let go. I gasp as I feel his thumb brush the clip of my bra.

"Whoops," he whispers as he unclips it. The bra falls past me to the bed underneath me. Maybe I have some more time…

Aria's POV:

My back hurts, I can't get u, and I'm still wearing my clothes from the night before. Spencer is lucky I love her so much. I would not sleep on the floor of anyone's house for anyone! I remember what happened the night before, and I mentally take back what I was thinking. Spencer sits on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. She stares straight ahead at the wall with a vacant expression.

Seeing her gives me the motivation to stand up. I walk to her, and grab her hand. "Team Sparia, I'm here for you." I decide to bring her in for a hug, whether she likes it or not. The tea cup drops from her hands, and shatters on the floor. She wraps her hands around my back, and crys into my shoulder.

"I was so stupid, Aria. I knew he would hurt me somehow. I knew it!" She exclaims through sobs. I just hug her, unsure of what to say. I'm trying to think about what everyone else is feeling. We are all saying the same things to Spencer. I wonder if she notices. My mind wanders, and I pull back.

"We should wake Hanna up," Spencer says suddenly. I crawl over to Hanna, and gently shake her. She does not wake up. I lightly poke her in the ear, but she only hides her head under the pillow. A pool of cold water splashes on me lightly, but it mostly hits Hanna.

"JESUS CHRIST, THAT IS COLD, DAMN IT!" She shouts at no one imparticular. I expect to see Emily standing, but it's Spencer. She is clutching her side from laughing so hard. Hanna tries to kick Spencer's legs out from under her, but Spence runs down the hall. Hanna jumps up, and sprints after her. I decide to join the goose chase.

"SPENCER HASTINGS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hanna screams. I pass the kitchen, and see Emily cooking breakfast. She looks unusually disheveled. I almost run into a wall, but start to pay attention again.

Jason walks out of his room, buttoning up a shirt. Spencer grabs his shoulders, and swings herself behind him. "Jason, Hanna is trying to kill me!" She shouts.

"Don't fucking kill my pregnant sister, Hanna." Hey says with a yawn.

"She woke me up with a bucket of cold water!" She says in her defense. I look at her and laugh.

Spencer's POV- (few hours later)

I have a blind-fold over my eyes. "Don't look!" Emily hisses when I try to lift the blind-fold. Hanna driving is scary without my eyes covered, right now I'm terrified. I feel a bit better, Toby must have a reason. Right?

Hands reach around my face, and flick the cover off. We're in front of the hospital. "We're gonna get baby checked!" They say in unison. I smile, thankful that they would do this for me.

The baby is fine, I'm fine. The only thing is, I need to be less stressed. Whatever, I'm fine. Afterwards, the girls take me to the grille for lunch. The guys come, Jason, Caleb, Ezra, and Noel. We sit and talk for a while until Noel asks to 'talk to me.' I say okay.

"I know what you are going through, and I'm sorry. I'm not asking you to date me or anything, I just want to be friends. If you can forgive me for all the times I've called you names, teased you, or been a grade A ass, I'm so sorry. I want to be here for you." I attempt to interupt him, but he cuts me off. "Shh, let me talk. Please don't shut me or anyone out. I love you, I may only be able yo get friendship, but I will keep trying." Okay, I'll give him a chance at **friendship.**

**********kay, so the POVs' will be from multiple points of views from now on. Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, here is another update! Glad to be here for you. Let me know in the comments if you think Toby is dead, or alive. Have fun thinking about it! -The Other Spencer**

_Okay, I'll give him a chance at __**friendship.**_

Caleb's POV

I'm not quite sure if it was a good idea for me to bring Noel or not. Spencer seemed to accept his request without a thought. I'm Toby's wingman, and I practically gave his girl away. Hanna looks at me and frowns.

"Could you be any more unsociable?" She scoffs. I shrug, and go back to my train of thought. "Jesus, Caleb. This is supposed to be a celebration for Spencer. She needs this." She hisses. I sigh audibly, and try to listen to the conversation.

"It was kind of strange to see the other half of me on a examination chair." Aria says.

"It was even stranger for me!" Spencer exclaims. "It sucked that the warming thing was broken, that shit was cold!" She laughs. One of her hands drifts down to cradle her stomach.

I pull Hanna close to me, and whisper in her ear. " I love you, Hanna Marin." Then I kiss her hair.

"I love you to, Caleb Rivers." She whispers back. She pushes me away, then looks in my eyes. "Don't you dare ever try to leave me. I will hunt you down, and cut your balls off." She informs me. I laugh.

"Why don't we go watch movies at my house." Jason shouts. We all nod enthusiastically, than stand up to leave the grille. Noel slaps down a handful of $20 dollar bills. We go and pile into a car, (illegally, I may add), and speed out to Jason's. We squeeze through his door, and sit on the floor. Hanna sits on the ground, and I lay in her lap. Aria climbs on Ezra's lap, and nestles her face in his shoulder. Emily looks lost without Jason, (he went to the kitchen,) and Spencer and Noel sit next to each other.

When Jason walks around the corner, Emily's entire face lights up. In his hand is a ton of Jack Daniels and fireball. Spencer looks pissed because she knows she cannot have any. He throws a vitaminwater her way. She looks a little happier.

We sit around Jason's Tv, drinking and watching the breakfast club. When it ends, all of the couples kiss. Even Noel trys to make a move.

Spencer's POV

I'm honestly feeling fine, until IT happens. At the end of the movie, every single couple in the room begins to kiss. Noel taps me on the shoulder, and I turn to face him. His lips melt iinto mine, I hate to admit it but I don't mind. I know what I have to do. I muster all the strength I can, and push him back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream. "WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO KISS ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He looks a bit scared. "I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO CUT YOUR PENIS OF IN YOUR SLEEP, DAMN IT!" I shout for emphisis. What I do next, I don't expect. I fold my hands into a double dist, and crash them down on his stomach. That is when Jason comes up behind me, and pulls me away from Noel.

"Spencer." He says harshly. I look at him, then start to cry.

"Toby is the only one who can kiss me. No body else!" I say, then bury my head in Jason's shoulder.

"**Save the drama for your lama," NO THANKS. Drama it up fellas haha. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Umm.. good job! You guys have got me up to 66 reviews! I am so excited that you guys are enjoying the story! I'm feeling a bit romantic (thanks to my amazing bf!) so expect some romance. The romacne is Spoby flashback. Is toby dead or alive? Haha ponder that, and comment what you think. Love all of you! -The Other Spencer**

"_Toby is the only one who can kiss me. No body else!" I say, then bury my head in Jason's shoulder. _

(The Next Morning)

Aria's POV

Spencer sits in front of me, picking at a bagel. She keeps mumbling, "he had no right, not fucking right." I'm really not sure if i should say something or not. I decide to start off simply.

"Spencer!" I shout suddenly. She drops her bagel in surprise, then picks it up again. She pops a small piece into her mouth, and grinds it into pieces. My phone buzzes with a new text.

_Congrats, Aria. You just killed team Sparia, and the baby inside. Sorry, my hand… slipped, and the poison just….. fell. _

_Kisses, -A_

I freak out, and run behind Spencer. "Set out that god damned bagel right now!" I scream. She spits it out on her plate, and looks at me like I'm crazy. "-A poisoned it!" I say with haste. Her eyes bulge out of her head, and she grabs her stomach. I pull her into a hug.

We stay in that position for a few seconds, before she pushes me away. "I'm going on a bike ride." She says, her voice shaky. I can only nod. When she is safely out the door, I approach the sink. Grabbing both the sides, I let my head droop. I almost let a pregnant woman die! My mind wanders, thinking about what could've happened when my phone rings again. When I see the caller ID, my face lights up. Ezra.

Spencer's POV

I mount the bike, and kick off. I'm not wearing a helmet, but who cares. I arrive at Toby's loft, and walk inside. The smell of him engulfs me. A part of me wants to curl up and die, and the other part wants revenge on him for doing this to me. Most of his stuff is still here, other than a few missing shirts, pants, shoes, and his laptop. I grab one of the shirts off of the dresser, and strip my other clothes off. When the shirt is pulled over my head, and climb into his bed. I nestle in, and think about him.

_Toby: Spencer, where are you, babe. _

_Spencer: Come find me!_

_(Toby is walking around the loft poking his head around. Finally he approaches the bathroom. Spencer sits on the floor dressed in one of his shirts.)_

_Spencer: You found me!_

_Toby: I was missing you._

_(Spencer jumps up, and wraps her arms around his neck.)_

_Toby: You look sexy in my shirt. (kisses up her neck.)_

_Spencer: You think? (Toby lifts her up, she wraps her legs around him. He begins walking to the bed, then sets her down.) _

_Toby: I think you might look equally sexy without it._

_Spencer: Try it._

My little walk down memory lane was over. I pulled back to reality, then changed back into my clothes. I wanted Toby to be here. We were supposed to have romantic activities together. Doctor's appointments, picnics, dinners, and… us. I miss him, but I loathe him for what he did to me.

**********Memory lane… ahh the good times. Haha, I love you guys, and enjoy the rest of your weekend! -The Other Spencer**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry weird things are happening. I really can't wait for Toby to come back, but I know I can't do it yet! Mike is gonna become a really good friend of Spencer's. Spencer might have a little crush, but Toby is the only one for Spencer. I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves! Love you all, -The other Spencer.**

_We were supposed to have romantic activities together. Doctor's appointments, picnics, dinners, and… us. I miss him, but I loathe him for what he did to me. _

Toby's POV

I wake up on a cold, concrete floor. My side is burning, my shirt torn. I sit up, and try to figure out where I am.

"You're stuck with Red Coat, there is no way to get away." A cold voice shoots at me. "Red Coat has an assignment for you. You have to make Spencer hurt like she never has before. Go to Rosewood, let her see you, then leave. Make her hurt." The voice says. "Failing to do so will result in either A) your baby to be killed, or B) Both Spencer and the baby will be killed." The person slams the door, and leaves me alone.

Whoever this person is, I hate them. The person earned the title of grade-A-asshole. I go, and try to open the door. It tears me apart to hurt Spencer. The door is open. I walk out, and climb on my motorcycle, and speed towards Rosewood. When I reach the city limits, I have to stop. I can't handle it. I love Spencer so much, she is my everything. I'm expected to tear her apart, and still continue on with my life.

Finally, I climb back on my motorcycle, and speed off again. When I arrive, I feel awkward walking around the town that I left. I pull my helmet off, and take a look around. The first person I see is Lucas, then Mona, then Mike with…. Spencer. Her stomach is big.. she must be around five months. She walks looking happy talking to Mike. He says something that makes her almost double over in laughter. Her chin sinks to her stomach, and she laughs her head off. When she looks up, she see's me. Her smile disappears, and she looks so full of pain that it hurts me. She starts to run. She is doing as well as pregnant woman can…

Mike runs after her, much faster than she is. She trips over her foot, almost falling to the cold concrete. Mike dives after her, landing underneath her like a cushion. I bet Spencer is still light as a feather, even in her state. She climbs up off of Mike, and gives him her hand. He stands off, and brushes the dirt from his pants. She starts to cry uncontrollably, and he wraps her in a hug.

Spencer's POV:

Seeing him hurts me so much, baby seems angry too. My little peanut is kicking the living shit out of me. I can't help but cry while hugging Mike. When I look back, Toby is shaking. He jumps on his motorcycle, and speeds away. Just like that. He didn't say anything to me, he left me there to cry.

"Come on, Spencer." Mike prompts me. I nod silently, then continue to walk down the street again. "The girls and guys had a surprise for you, Spencer. I'm not sure if you really want it now though…" Mike trails off, looking sad.

"It's okay, Mike, of course I want it. Can we stop by Jason's house so I can fix my makeup? I probably look horrendous." I say.

"You could never look horrendous, Spencer. You are beautiful." Mike says. I'm hoping that this is coming from a friendly side of him, I don't need anything romantic. We walk back to Mike's car, and drive back to Jason's (and my) house.

I change my outfit, and redo my makeup. I decide to wear something to show off my belly. I pick a black and white maxi skirt, and a black flowy top. Who cares if I'm monochromatic; I'm pregnant. My makeup consists of cover up, mascara, eyeliner, and some shimmery eye shadow. This outfit is so unlike anything I've ever worn before.

When I finish, I'm hustled into a SUV, with the girls plus Mike and Jason. We go to the hospital that I'm so used to. We walk to the baby ward, and wait for my name to be called.

"Spencer Hastings," A beefy, short woman calls. I follow after her along with my long train of friends. "Okay, dear, slip this little number on, but keep your undergarments on. when you are finished, wait for me to come back and get you. Understand?" She asks.

"Got it, thank you." She eyes me one more time, probably thinking I'm too young. I motion for Aria to come and help me. I slide back out of my clothes, (what a waste) and ask Aria to tie up the back. I step out from behind the curtain, and turn around to talk to Aria.

"SPENCER," Hanna hisses. I face her, and notice that Mike is blushing. "Your ass is hanging out of the back of that like it's nobody's business. Aria, tie it tighter." It is now my turn to blush. I realize that Mike would have seen my black lace boy shorts, and the back of my bra. I have to say, i'm very proud of my now 32C bust. There is one good thing about pregnancy.

The nurse comes back, and walks me to an examination room. "I'm not sure if there is enough room for your…. friends." She spits at me.

"They'll fit," I answer just as feisty. They all line up along the walls, Mike sits next to me. Over the past while, Mike and I have become very close friends. Aria sits on my other side. The doctor comes in, and points to Mike.

"Wow, Miss. Hastings. Your baby is going to be beautiful with a daddy like that." She says. "Hi, I'm Dr. Emerson." She says reaching out for my hand. She pulls it back when she sees my twisted face.

"He's not the dad, just a close friend." I say laughing.

"Ohh, well, let's get started. Lift up the gown," she says; I do. She spreads some kind of goo on my stomach. She lowers the stick to my stomach, and rubs it around. "Hmm…" She states. My face automatically hardens. "You've got something else in there." Dr. Emerson continues to move the machine around, "Well, Spencer, looks like your having twins!" She says. Twins?! I'm not even ready for one kid! I can't handle two! I'm not sure where the gene comes from, nobody on my side has twins. Maybe it's from… I can't bring myself to say his name.

"OH MY GOD! TWO BABY SPENCERS!" Aria shrieks. Jason looks sick, and Emily is crying. Hanna just keeps whispering… 'twins…. Spencer's having twins.' She changes to, 'hey, I want twins.' I can't but to laugh.

Mike looks at me, "I guess that your baby isn't a monster… there's just two of them." I lean up, and plant a kiss on his mouth. He looks taken aback but happy. I pull back, and stare at him.

Doctor Emerson interrupts. "Would you like to know the gender of your babies?" She asks politely. I nod.

**Okay guys, surprise. Twins! Tell me what you think the gender of the babies should be in the reviews. Love you all! -The Other Spencer.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm having the time of my life tricking the substitute teacher right now. He thinks that I can only communicate with a computer… haha sike, I'm writing fanfiction haha. I don't usually do this just for the record. My bf dared me. Gotta love boyfriends :). Umm… there is some medical stuff that I just invented, so don't get angry with me! You all are so amazing! My bae wants to know how awesome you think this story is, (he helps me with the guy POVs) **

_Doctor Emerson interrupts. "Would you like to know the gender of your babies?" She asks politely. I nod._

Mike's POV:

So many thoughts are running through my head, making it hard to see. Toby just left Spencer alone in Rosewood… again, she is having twins, and she kissed me. The doctor interrupts us to tell the gender of the babies.

"Well, Spencer, may I just say that you are a rare mother. You will be having one boy, and one girl. This is slightly uncommon for teenagers to carry the gene. May I be so bold as to ask if I may see a picture of the father?" The doctor asks Spence.

"Umm…" she starts. "I can check my wallet to see if I still have a picture." The doctor looks puzzled. "We… umm.. broke up?" she says, making it sound more like a question. I close my eyes knowing that she does still have a picture. She still loves him. I can tell.

Spencer takes a few minutes to shuffle through her wallet, finally extracting a picture. She looks especially beautiful in it. Spencer lays across Toby's lab, smiling as bright as the sun. She wears a red and white sundress. Toby looks happy to have her in his lap. His blue eyes are bright with love and admiration. The doctor takes a few moments to ponder over the picture.

"Your babies will be absolutely beautiful," she says smiling. Spencer touches her stomach delicately, and exclaims for Aria and to touch it too.

"There are four little legs in there, they respond to my voice!" she chirps. As if on command, the twins kick my hand.

"Aww!" Aria squeals. "I can't wait for the mini Spencers'!" I take a moment to wonder what baby Spencers would look like; I can't wait.

Toby's POV

Leaving Spencer (again) killed me more than anything imaginable. I make the decision to go back; to screw Red Coat over. She does not have to power to mess with my kid, and my fiancee. I immedietly spin my motorcycle around, and speed back to Rosewood.

Upon arriving, I ride to Jason's house, and wait outside. A big SUV rolls into the driveway, and everyone files out. "Spencer." I breathe when I see her. She looks confused, like she is wondering why I'm here. "Let me explain." I ask her. I motion for her to follow me to the side of the house.

"Spencer," I start. "I was forced by A to leave you. I never wanted to. I love you and the baby more than you can imagine, and I'm asking if you'll take me back as your fiancee?"

She looks at me for a moment, then replies. "I understand, but you messed up on one part." I can feel my face tighten; she is going to reject me! "We're having twins, a boy and a girl." I laugh, lucky that she wasn't saying no. She wraps her arms around my neck, and attacks my lips with hers. I take her hand in mine, and lead her back to the front of the house. I catch Jason's eye, and say "I explained it to her." He smiles at me.

"I knew you would. Go have fun, I'll explain it to everyone." He says with a laugh. Spencer and I walk to the motorcycle. Aria runs up behind me, and punches me in the shoulder.

"There is no way in _hell_ that I'm letting my Spencer get on that motorcyle, lover boy." She says poking me in the chest. She motions to her car, and throws the keys in my direction. "Go." She laughs.

Spencer's POV

Later that night, Toby and I sit in his loft. "Lift your shirt up," he says walking near me with a washable marker. "Hold still," he says laughing. He begins to draw babys on my stomach. One with a 6 pack, and another wearing a pair of geeky glasses, and a bow on it's head. "Our babies, are going to resemble you, and me. A mix of us both." he says simply, adding the last few touches. He is a beautiful artist. I'm still slightly but-hurt that he left, but I understand. We talked about it, and he explained why. I love him more than I hate him though.

**Toby is back! I'm sooo happy! I love him so much. List some baby name ideas in the reviews if you have any. Thank you all! -Call me Spencer **


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so incredibly happy that Spoby is back! I love Toby sooo much. Just an as review, Toby left, came back, Spencer is having twins, she kissed Mike then was like wtf am I doing, and TOBY CAME BACK! Okay, I'm so incredibly happy about this! Okay, the fact of the matter is that you are the most amazing fans in the entire universe!**

_We talked about it, and he explained why. I love him more than I hate him though._

Toby's POV

Spencer falls asleep on the sofa, one arm under her perfect head, the other resting on her belly. I stare at her perfection for just the right amount of time so I don't seem creepy. I saunter over to her, slip my arm under her back, and pick her up wedding style. She mutters something like, "I'm too heavy to carry, you'll hurt your back." I put my finger to her lips and say "shhh." I lay her on her back in my bed, and crawl in next to her. I then pull her to my chest, and rest my hands on her stomach, slowly tracing small circles on her belly. I fall asleep with my face in her soft, silky hair.

That night, I dream of a beautiful white house. I mow the lawn, and I can see Spencer in the kitchen, washing dishes. Two small children are playing on a play structure. Spencer comes outside, and shouts that it is time for dinner. She is clearly pregnant again. The children scoot past her. They look about four years old. They grab either one of her legs, give her a big hug. "Come on Toby, dinner." She grabs the hands of the kids, and pulls them inside. I wake up with a shudder, the happy dream vanished with a puff. I want that to be my life with Spencer.

I sit up in bed, and stare at the wall, thinking of the possibility. I want to live that life in the suburbs. I have to keep working in order to achieve my goal. She rolls over, and lays her hand over my chest, "go back to sleep, babe." She mumbles sleepily. I want to abide by her orders, so I lower myself back down to the bed. I can't fall asleep as quickly as I would like. I open and close my eyes repeatedly, not finding a comfortable position. Finally, I decide to make in a game, to see how long I can keep my eyes closed and pretending to sleep. My internal clock says that my eyes have remained closed for about five minutes, I feel comfortable. That is until I get the feeling that someone is staring at me. I feel a light weight on my chest, and I crack one eye open. Spencer's arms are on my chest, her legs kicking wildly. I take one look at her wide-eyed expression, and ask the question.

"Whaaaaaat?" I ask, drawing out the A's.

"I'm hyper and bored. Let's do something!" She says enthusiastically, grabbing my hand in an attempt to pull me up. "It'll take me thirty minutes to get ready for whatever amazing activity that you've planned."She says jumping up. Damn, I love her more than anything. Spencer bounces off to get ready. I slowly stand up, (I don't have her energy,) make the bed, and walk to my closet to get ready. It feels like I never left. I walk into the bathroom, where she is showering.

"Hey, Toby?" she call.

"Yea?" I shout back.

"Can we forget that you ever left?" She asks.

I pause for a moment. "Yes, we can."

"Good. You can continue now." I open a drawer to brush my teeth.

Spencer's POV:

I'm incredibly glad that Toby and I decided to forget the whole entire thing, it makes my life a hell of a lot easier. I blow dry my hair, mentally apologizing to the twins for the loud noise, do my make up, and dress. I throw on blue skinny jeans, a white flowy top, a green army jacket, and tall brown boots. When I finish, I walk out of the bathroom to meet Toby. When he sees me, he immediately kneels, and kisses my belly. "You three are so horribly adorable that it kills me." He stands up, and grabs my hand, leading me to the my highlander.

"I wanna take the truck!" I complain. He sighs, then opens the door for me. We get in, and begin to drive. When we drive by the welcome to Rosewood sign, I begin to get suspicious. He drives us into Philly. Finally, he pulls into a parking lot for the Babies' R' Us.

"We, are getting stuff for the nursery!" He says enthusiastically. I am so excited I can't contain myself. _**(Authors note: Spencer cusses when she is happy/excited…. like a sailor!)**_

"I AM SO FUCKING EXCITED! YOU ARE THE BEST GOD DAMED BOYFRIEND ON THE ENTIRE FUCKING PLANET!" He looks at me like I'm crazy, then smiles.

"I know." he says simply, grabbing my hand. We enter the world of babies. Him looking at me, and me almost passing out from excitement.

**Short chapter but whatever works right? XOXO -The Other Spencer**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I am so super excited about my 91 reviews… but I'm doing it again. No updates until I reach 100! Sorry I just can't wait. I love you guys though XOXO -Spencer**

"_I know." he says simply, grabbing my hand. We enter the world of babies. Him looking at me, and me almost passing out from excitement. _

Toby's POV

Spencer is practically ripping my arm out of the socket pulling me around the store. She excitedly points thing out that we "need" for the twins. I'm lucky I got a bonus at work so we can spend 3500 for the bare necessities. Apparently, the room will be half pink and half blue. They have matching mahogany furniture. There are various outfits, diapers, lamps, rugs, strollers, car seats, socks, toys, binkies, and other various items and decorations. She seems to be bouncing off the walls without any pause.

"I love you sooo much! I am having soooooo much fucking fun! I fucking love baby shopping!" She keeps telling me the same thing over and over again, kissing me deeply each time. In the changing table isle, Spencer wraps her leg around my torso, pushing her stomach against mine. A little lady walks by us, and grunts.

I pull back, and whisper "my sex crazy, pregnant girlfriend." She looks at me, then realizes I'm only kidding. When we walk up to the cashier, the ugly woman eyes Spencer.

"Another young baby mama," she snarls at us. The happy look in Spencer's eye disappears; I can tell things are about to get ugly.

"Last time I checked, your job isn't to butt into other people's lives. Am I right, or am I wrong?" The woman gives Spencer a startled look. "I'm not speaking another language, you can say something back you know." The lady manages to grunt out a yes. "Thank you, you can continue." Spencer says referring to the many items that still need to be scanned. Spencer grabs my hand, and starts to walk.

We are barely three feet away when Spencer hears the cashier mumble, "bitchy slut." Spencer whips around, and looks the woman in the eye.

Spencer marches back up to the register, and begins to speak. "Listen to me…" she trails off looking at the woman's name tag. "Loretta!" She spits. "If I ever hear you refer to me as a… What is it? BITCHY SLUT," Spencer shouts, "I will wait til' I get these angels out of me, then I will beat your sorry ass to a pulp. Got me?" She finishes in a whisper. "Toby," she calls to me and starts walking again.

When we get to the truck, Spencer collapses against me. "I'm so sorry I freaked in there. I can't take anyone talking about me again! Especially when I know it's true." She says wiping a tear from her cheek.

I wrap my hands around her back, and press my cheek to her head. "You did what you should have. It was the most amazing thing that I have ever experienced." I laugh.

"Really?!" She asks with a smile.

"Most definitely, now lets go!" It is around dark now. I check the back of the truck to make sure everything is secure; it is. We drive back to the loft to drop everything off.

Spencer's POV:

Toby drives me to a beautiful view overlooking the city. He sets up a pool of pillows and blankets in the back of the truck. He climbs in and motions for me to get in with hi,. I lay on his chest, and he plays with my hair. I must've fallen asleep, because my phone buzzing wakes me up.

Hanna: SOS we unmasked A.

**********Cliffhanger! OHHHH YOU KNOW HOW TO GET MORE! -Spencer Stewart**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I'm at 101 reviews! I love you all so much. I hate to say it, but I may not be updating as much as usual… my parents are dragging me for a car trip across America. Thanks Parents- NOT. Okay well I love you all so much! 3 Spencer!**

_Hanna: SOS we unmasked A. _

Aria's POV

We stand outside waiting for Spencer to show up. Hanna, being Hanna decided to tie up the A's. Emily has her hands against her face, and she keeps muttering, "I trusted you…. I loved you!" over and over again. Finally, Jason kneels next to her and covers her mouth with his. Someone bangs on Hanna's door.

"Open up!" A very hormonal Spencer shouts.

"Spencer…. what happened to being nice to your friends?" A quiet Toby asks.

"Things change." She says with what I guess would be a shrug. "Now I want to be let in the damned house RIGHT NOW."

"Jesus, Spencer, demanding much?" I say as I swing the door open.  
"Thank god. I mean… Thank you Aria." She says it like it hurts to thank people. Spencer's eyes wander around the room. They start on Toby, then shift to me, then to Emily and Jason, then to Hanna screaming at our captiees. "Paige and Samara." She states blankly. "Paige and Samara are… A."

Spencer stomps over to them, and shouts. "MY BABIES ARE MINE AND TOBY'S AND THE GIRLS; NOT YOURS. SO BIBBITY-BOBBITY BACK THE FUCK UP! She claps her hands together smiling then saunters back over to us. "I've always wanted to say that! It just seemed appropriate for the time."

Toby wipes his face with his hand and asks Spencer if she wants to call the police. She nods happily, then takes off. "Well isn't she just a ball full of energy?" he asks with a chuckle.

"You know it!" I say back. We laugh it off, then hug. "I'm glad that Spence has you."

"I'm glad I have her." He says with a smile. Spencer flounces over in that very moment, and clobbers Toby with kisses.

"No more -A!"She says smothering him with kisses again.

"Get a room." I mutter under my breath.

"Heard that!" Spencer fires at me. She grabs Toby's hand, and leads him out of the House.

Toby's POV

Spencer pulls me by the hand to my truck. She hops in the passenger seat and waits for me to climb in next to her. When I do, she immediately curls up into my side. Her face is in my shirt, I can't tell what she is doing. "Why don't we decorate the twins' room tomorrow?" Her voice is muffled by my shirt. "I think that I want the room to be yellow instead of half pink and half blue, it would be cuter!"

"Whatever you think is best, love." I reply with a smile. We park at the loft, and climb the up the stairs. She changes into red flannel pajama bottoms and a grey long sleeve top. I wear plain grey bottoms. We crawl into bed, and snuggle.

The next morning I wake up to the cutest sight. Spencer's baby browns are inches away from my face. Her hair is tied back in a messy ponytail, and she wears dark jeans, a dirty white T-shirt, and old Nike's. She holds up one hand with a paintbrush in it and says, "I couldn't wait!" She drags me out of bed to the room where the babies will sleep.

The walls are a light yellow color. There is a white stripe at the bottom and top of the wall. Yellow ducks walk through the white stipe in a parade. "The walls are yellow, but the ducks are wallpaper. I thought it would be cute!" She is wildy pointing her paintbrush around the room. "We can start moving the furniture in soon, the clothes are already in the closet. Do you like it?"

I can't think of what to do or say so I bend down and talk to her 8 almost 9 month belly. "Your mama is a genius. She can make anything beautiful. But do you know what the most beautiful thing is?" Four legs kick in response. "You guys and your mommy." With that we start to move the furniture in.

Spencer's POV  
Hours later, we finish. The cribs sit across from each other so the babies can look at each other. A single changing table is in the corner along with a rocking chair. They have a hand made and painted toy box from Tobes, a bookshelf with the classics is against the wall. I don't know if I've ever heard of a luckier set of twins.

**I have major writers block- Please help! Review please, I love you all! Spencer**


	23. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys, it's Spencer! Pretty little baby is coming to a close in the next two to three chapters! Time went by so quickly. Let me know if you want a sequel! I want to make the last few chapters amazing for you all, so please give me tips!

3 The Other Spencer


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated…. I've been at the beach with my good friend! I got **

**positive feedback for a sequel to Pretty Little Baby so be expecting another one after it ends. It will take me about a month to create a storyline, so follow me as a writer to see the sequel! I love you all! XOXO Spencer!**

_I don't know if I've ever heard of a luckier set of twins. _

Toby's POV

(Spencer is 9 months preggers)

"It's only for two weeks babe, I'll be back in time to see the babies be born." I say to Spencer. We are standing on the stairwell that leads up to the loft, Spencer is leaning over towards me hands on her stomach.

"I can't believe they want you to work in New York! I'll be okay Toby, I promise." She assures me repeatedly. I almost start to cry when I look at her rubbing clockwise circles around the twins.

"I know you will, Spencer, I just can't leave you again." She leans up and kisses me, and I walk down the stairs. When I reach the bottom I look up and see her leaning over. She is wildly waving her arms, phone in hand and shouting, "I ALREADY MISS YOU TOBY!" Her hand fumbles, and her phone drops down, shattering on the pavement. "I CAN GET A NEW ONE!" she shouts down.

"Okay," I yell back. I hop in the truck, and back away, catching one last glimpse of her….

Spencer's POV

He drives away, leaving the twins and I all alone. I drag myself into the house, and plop on the bed. A IM waits for me when I go inside.

_I miss you… Melissa_

A red hot anger flashes through me. It has been nine months… NINE FUCKING MONTHS that she could have apologized for what our family did to the. I decide to play it cool, just to see what happens.

_S: Hey Melissa, whats up?_

_M: I miss you….. Can you meet me?_

_S: I don't know… I'm nine months…._

_M: I know….. I want to explain to you why I mom and dad_

_S: Fine….. When….._

_M: Today?_

Before I can reply, a horrible pain hits me in the stomach. I look down, and see a liquid under me. I didn't pee, did I? It comes to me then… my water just broke. My phone is broken, my car is in the shop… Toby just left. I can only rely on Melissa.

_S: Melissa, don't freak out. I'm alone, my phone is broken, my car is in the shop, and my water just broke. Call Toby, Aria, Emily, and Hanna. Then come to the loft and get me ASAP. The twins are giving me horrible contractions. _

_M: Wait, you're having twins!?_

_S: That is not important right now! Come and get me damn it!_

I don't see her response, because I pass out.

**The babies are coming! I have picked names for the twins, but you don't get to know until the next chapter! I love you all -The OTher Spencer**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, this is the last actual chapter, but there will be an epilogue, so stay tuned! This has been a wonderful experience for me; thank you so much for all of your support! I started working on the new storyline so be ready for that! I love you all so much 3 The Other Spencer**

_I don't see her response, because I pass out._

Toby's POV

I am barely out of Rosewood when my phone rings. An unfamiliar number fills the screen, so I'm not sure if I want to answer it. I do anyway; could be Spence. "_Toby?_" A female voice asks. She sounds kind of scared.

"_Yes?_" I answer back.

"_It's Melissa Hastings, Spencer's older sister." _She pauses. "I _was IMing her, and her water just broke."_ She says in a rush.

"_What the hell! The twins aren't due until June 20th!"_ I say in alarm.

"_Well, they're coming now so get your happy ass back to Rosewood! I can't lift her by myself." _She says.

I almost get angry then. Spencer is NOT heavy! She is the most beautiful person alive. I slam on my brakes when I realize that I am still driving. I should be going back to Rosewood!

"_Okay, Melissa, I'm about 10 minutes outside of Rosewood. I should be at the loft in 15 minutes. Go to the loft and keep her calm, and get her friends to the hospital to make sure she gets a room. Okay?_" I ask

"_Okay, see you soon."_ She says and hangs up.

Melissa's POV

I jump into my BMW, and speed to the loft. While charging up the stairs, I almost slip. I catch myself in time though. I attempt to throw the door open, but its locked. "Spencer!" I shout.

"Finally!" She yells back. Thank god she is awake.

"I need you to open the door!

"Nope." my face falls. "No can do, I can't get up. Trust me, I've tried."

"Do you have a spare?"

"Under the ledge, it's magnetic!" Thank the good lord. I grab the key, and throw the door open. I blindly walk around the unfamiliar loft, until I find the bedroom. Spencer is on the bed, unmoving except for her contractions.

"Spencer, I'm gonna call Wren. You aren't going to make it to the hospital."

"NO!" She shouts. I want to respect her, but I know I can't do it this time.

I pull out my phone to make the call.

_W: Hello?_

_M: Wren, thank god! I need you to come to Spencer's loft._

_W: Oh, I don't think I can, my twin brother, Mark just got out of the joint for attacking some girl._

_M: She's in labor, she isn't going to make it to the hospital._

_W: I wasn't aware that she was pregnant. I've been in working in Africa for the last year and a half._

_M: No you weren't, we've hung out like a bazillion times!_

_W: I think you're confused, I'm on my way though!_

"Wren is on his way despite the fact that he is supposed to get his twin from Juliet." I tell Spencer.

"Wren has a twin?" She asks me in alarm.

"Yeah, he has been in jail for attacking someone. Wren has been working in Africa for a year and a half so he just found out." I tell her.

Spencer's POV:

The pain is unbearable. I can hardly talk, but I do it anyway. "No, Wren attacked me when I was about three months pregnant…. he couldn't have been in Africa."

"Wren attacked you?!" Melissa asks me.

"Yeah…" I trail off, putting two and two together. It wasn't Wren who attacked me, it was his brother. Wren is too sweet to attack me. I feel better knowing that. The door bursts open, and Wren charges in.

"Jesus, Spencer!" He says eyeing my belly.

"Twins," I say sheepishly.

"Let's get you looked at." He says, trying to muster a smile. I attempt to smile back, but another contraction hits me…. hard.

Wren's POV

"AHHHHHH!" Spencer screams.

"Goddamnit, Wren give her pain medication!" Melissa screams. It is incredibly difficult to work with people screaming at you. I am able to get a look at the progress she is making.

"1st head is here!" I say just in time for Toby to run in.

"What the fuck are you doing to Spencer?!" Toby shouts at me.

"It wasn't him, Toby, it was his brother!" Spencer shouts at him.

"I didn't do what?" I ask. "What did my brother do?"

"He attacked Spencer." Toby says.

Another person walks in the room then. "I heard a shit-ton of comotion, is everything okay?" Jason.

"Spencer is in labor!" Toby shouts. He walks over to her, grabs her hand, then kisses her forehead. Melissa grabs the other hand.

"Jason, you're a smart guy, help me out." I say, he nods. "Get as many towels as you can find, clean sissors, and hot water." I tell him. The first baby's torso is now visable.

"PUSH!" I yell at Spencer. She does, and screams bloody murder. The rest of the baby slips out. "It's a boy!" I cut the umbilican cord with the sissors Jason brought, and hand the baby to him. "Clean him up." I say.

"Time for the next baby, okay Spencer?" She grunts back. "PUSH!" The head is visable. I can see her squeezing the hell out of Toby's and Melissa's hands. "PUSH!" I say… torso. "Last time Spencer, PUSH!" She pushes, and the rest of the baby slips out. "It's a girl!" I say. Jason grabs her and cleans her off.

Toby's POV

Spencer's face is entirely red. "I want my babies," she calls. Jason brings the twins over. They look exactly the same. They have the same dark brown hair like Spencer's. Their hands are the same with little pink fingernails. They look exactly the same size. They have my big blue eyes, and Spencer's nose, (thank god.)

She looks at them, and starts to cry. "Matthew (Matt for short,) and Carmen, born June 10th 2014 at 1:24 PM. My adorable babies. Toby?" She says, ready to hand one over to me. She passes me Carmen.

It is a magic moment for me, she grasps my pinky, her little hands barely fitting around it. She opens one eye, and looks at me like she is afraid. She soon closes the eye. I want her to feel comfortable with me, so I stroke her hair softly, (she has a ton of hair!) Both of her big blue eyes open. She peers at me, and I look at her lovingly. Spencer passes me Matt, and I pass Carmen back to Spence. Matt's personality is entirely different. As soon as he is in my arms, he sends a kick flying up to my face.

"Ahhh," I coo, "so you are the kicker!" I lean down and kiss his forhead, then Carmen's. I plant a long kiss on Spencer's lips, and whisper, "I love my family."

It is true, my new family is everything to me. Aria, Emily, and Hanna run in at that moment. Aria takes one look at Spencer and starts to cry,

Aria's POV:

I see my other half laying on her bed, looking tired. Two babies are in Toby's arms. "Gimme." I manage to Toby. He passes both of them over to me.

"Matt and Carmen." He says to me. I can only smile.

"Aria," Spencer says. "Toby and I have decided that you and Ezra willl be Matt and Carmen's god parents. You too, Jason and Emily. But we can't forget Hanna and Caleb. You all better have a part in Matt and Carmen's life, or I will kick your candy asses out of Rosewood. Got me?

"That's the Spencer I know." We all say at once.

**We bring pretty little baby to a close now! I hope you liked it, but expect a sequel soon. Still review, it means everything to me. Love you all, and I sign off, The Other Spencer. **


End file.
